Fireworks
by blueangel224
Summary: The fourth of July for our favorite Bohemians oneshot please R


**I do not own RENT it is Johnathan Larsons and he deserves all of the credit. please enjoy my story and review. Thanks**

"Happy fourth of July!" shouted Maureen. "Throw down the key pookie."

Mark walked to the balcony and tossed the key down to Maureen and Joanne. Roger emerged wearily from his bedroom with Mimi not to far behind. Angel and Collins were snuggling on the couch.

"Hey guys! Look, I brought Watermelon!"

"No, Maureen I brought Watermelon." replied Joanne as she it into the loft along with all the blankets and sweatshirts for the fireworks.

"I don't care who brought it. Cut the damn thing open. I'm starving!"

"Roger be patient." Mimi scolded as she walked into the kitchen to grab a knife.

"What time are the fireworks?" questioned Angel.

"Which fireworks?" asked Collins as he pulled his lover into a deep kiss.

"Guys please!" begged Mark.

"They're at nine o'clock." answered Mimi.

"Well what are we supposed to do until then?" asked Angel surfacing from Collins' embrace.

"The life Café has Happy hour at two." Roger said.

"And a talent showcase from three to six." added Joanne.

"Well I do have a new performance ready. Let's go there." Maureen said as she headed for the door.

"Maureen, it's only 11:30." informed Mimi. "Sit down and eat, then we can go. I promise."

"Joanne I'll need my cowbell"

"Yes, Maureen"

After a brief snack our seven Bohemians headed for the Life Café. The journey however came with quite a few stares. Roger was wearing the new black t-shirt Mimi had bought him. It had a faded flag with the words Old Glory plastered across the front. Since Roger refused to wear shorts, he had on a pair of jeans. Mimi went with her micro mini halter dress. It was red, white, and blue dye tied. Joanne wore her jean shorts with red and white striped shirt. Her girlfriend Maureen went all out donning her red and white striped tube top, which happened to match Joanne with considerably less material, and her extremely short jean skirt. Mark had one of those polo American flag shirts, (a gift from his mother) and a pair of jean board shorts. Collins wore his black tank top with the little flag in the middle and his jean shorts, and of course his American flag beanie hat. Angel who was of course dressed the most lavishly dress of all had on a dress cut French maid style only instead of the traditional black and white it was blue with white stars at the top and red and white striped at the bottom. It did not come halfway to her knees. With it, she wore blue fishnets and her usual platform shoes. Today one shoe was red and white striped, and the other was blue with white stars. The group of friends was quite the patriotic site. Angel and Collins hand in hand with Roger and Mimi making out in the back of the group did anything but help diminish the stares.

They arrived at the Life Café around one thirty. They drank happily until the talent showcase at three. Then Maureen took the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Joanne announced. "Miss Maureen Johnson."

Maureen took the stage to a roar of applause. "Thank you all. (pause) Last night I had a dream. Elsie came by to see me and she was thirsty. She said…"

Ten minutes later Maureen leapt off the stage to a round of applause. Then it was Angel's turn. "Ladies and Gentlemen, miss Angel Dumott Schunard."

"Angel baby!" screamed Mimi.

"Thank You Mimi. Thank you everyone. I'm going to sing a song for you all." With that angel began her rendition of Proud to be an American. When Angel had finished, the crowd rose to its feet "That's my girl!" Collins yelled.

The rest of the Bohemians decided not to display their talents, mainly because by this time they were to drunk. They did however stay to watch the other performers. At six, the group of friends left the Life and headed back to the loft to gather some snacks, blankets and of course glow sticks for Angel, Mimi, Maureen, and Collins. Roger, Mark, and Joanne decided they did not want to glow. Next, they departed for the fireworks.

"What time is it?" asked Roger when they arrived at the park.

"Quarter past seven" replied Mark. "The subway ride took longer then expected so the chances of us getting the perfect spot is…."

"Pretty damn good." finished Collins.

There right in the middle of the park was a spot big enough for the seven Bohemians.

"Are you sure well be able to see them from here?" asked Maureen"

"Of course sweetie, these are the Macy's fireworks there the best!" replied Angel.

"Well one of the best." whispered Collins in Angel's ear.

The seven friends sat down on their blankets and waited for the fireworks to start. Mark was filming the surrounding people. Roger and Mimi were attacking each others mouths with there own, while Maureen and Joanne argued and kissed simultaneously. Collins laid an the blanket with Angel snuggled close to him her head on his chest, as they talked sweetly to each other sharing a small kiss in between.

At nine on the dot, a loud explosion was heard in the air. Maureen and Joanne turned to face the sky and saw a lovely pink and green firework. Angel and Collins stared at the sky in the same position they had been in since they had arrived. Mark decided to film the fireworks. Mimi and Roger, well they did not really know what was happening.

"I liked the ones that came down like chandeliers!" shouted Maureen after they had ended. Fireworks always excited Maureen.

"I thought the heart shaped ones were the best, because they reminded me of my Angel." replied Collins kissing Angel softly on the cheek.

"Those were nice," added Angel smiling broadly. "I really liked the one that left the fairy dust looking stuff and the end. It was so magical looking. The finale was amazing too!"

"Yeah I Love the noise!" screamed Maureen.

"No way you loved the noise." teased Mark.

"Did you see the one that looked like it was coming right down on you? Talk about lawsuits if it had." said Joanne.

"Lighten up pookie."

"I was just saying. They were beautiful though."

"What did you think Mimi?" asked Angel.

"About what?"

"The fireworks."

"Oh they were great" Roger answered for her.

"Well we didn't actually see them." Mimi answered.

"Oh I see." Collins smirked. The rest of them just started laughing.


End file.
